


Oh... didn't see you there...

by Kamron01



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson Being an Idiot, Blaine being embarrassed, Finn being an idiot, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamron01/pseuds/Kamron01
Summary: Klaine one-shotBlaine gets a little enthusiastic when he's in the shower... or out of it let's say.Oh my god one-shots are so fun to write lol
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Finn Hudson & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Oh... didn't see you there...

Blaine squirts the bottle, a dollop of shampoo lands straight in the palm of his hand as he sings away to ‘Best Part’ by Daniel Caesar and H.E.R. During college at NYU, his music taste expanded a whole lot, ranging from musicals to pop music, straight into Hip Hop and even the occasional indie song. It’s the main reason why he’s got three different playlists saved onto his phone, labelled: Songs me and Kurt can duet; Songs that Kurt doesn’t mind listening to; Songs that Kurt hates. Blaine smiles as he remembers the time Kurt was aimlessly watching TV as he drew some of his designs of the many fashion ideas swirling in that gorgeous head of his. Blaine was sitting in the bedroom, scrolling through his Insta whilst simultaneously blasting his all but one playlist. The song ‘Don’t You’ by this upcoming new artist Darren Criss – Blaine fucking loves him, came shooting out of the speakers. Needless to say, Kurt came storming into the bedroom slamming the off button and telling Blaine to either play some good songs or don’t play anything. He would’ve been offended if it weren’t for the smile on Kurt’s lips. That same smile which he knows is only reserved for his dorky, idiot of a husband that likes to blast indie songs at 7pm in the evening. Blaine gets it. There’s been many times he’s told Kurt to shut off the music out of annoyance. He remembers the one time they drove over to Ohio from New York and Kurt would not stop playing songs from musicals – Blaine can take the odd one or two, or five, but 20 different songs… nope. Most he hadn’t even heard of so the luxury of singing along was also unapparent.

H.E.R’s part comes through the speaker and Blaine can’t help but imagine Kurt and himself singing this song. Kurt would sound fucking majestic singing the upper part – but hey what can you do? Kurt probably won’t even like the song… He massages the shampoo into his hair – Shampoo for curly-haired people because Kurt thinks ‘your hair is special Blaine, you want to keep it that way’. Honestly if it does the job, he doesn’t really care whether the shampoo is for straight-haired, women or a fucking purple dinosaur.

Blaine harmonises with the song and sounding pretty good if he does say so himself. The lyrics – giving a very accurate description of morning sex, cause images of their first night here in Manhattan. They had boxes everywhere, but the bed was made. The soft silk bed covers aided perfectly in getting them to rest after a long day of lugging boxes all over Creation. Blaine remembers waking up at around 11am, the sun pouring in through the blinds, gently kissing Kurt’s porcelain skin. Leave it to Blaine to wake up Kurt in the most _pleasurable_ way, before they had sex right there, their first morning in the new apartment. Everything was so new, so exciting, the unknown… Blaine used to fear it before Kurt taught him that there’s nothing to be afraid of. After their many sessions at couple counselling, they finally understood what was messing them up. Ever since, it has felt like they’ve been in tune with each other like never before. Of course, music taste doesn’t exactly count.

Blaine washes off the shampoo and begins to apply conditioner. It’s this special brand that Kurt lives by. Now that Blaine thinks of it, he’s never really been into the whole skincare and haircare – that is until Kurt. He still isn’t, Kurt having to teach him all he knows on the proper ingredients which will compliment his skin type. It’s all very confusing, all very _Kurt,_ and Blaine just finds himself learning more about it just so he can grow closer to Kurt, as if they could possibly grow any closer…

Blaine washes of the conditioner and shower gel before jumping out of the shower. He feels very loose and pliant… and in the mood to dance. Just as if something read his mind – not exactly big on the whole idea of God, a new song comes on. Tal Bachmans ‘She’s so high’ fills the apartment with very much needed nostalgic vibes. He remembers riding around in Cooper’s car after school, with Cooper singing along to this song. God he misses his big dumbass of a brother. He sees Kurt and Finn sometimes and just yearns to have that type of relationship. Don’t get him wrong, he’s close to his brother ever since his junior year. But living all the way in LA whilst Blaine lives in New York – it’s kind of hard to remain that close connection. Before thinking too deeply, Blaine lightly dries his body – taking extra care in extra special places… Once he’s done, he can’t help but pull open the bathroom door and slide across the wooden floor whilst singing along. There’s something about this song which makes Blaine feel free – the lack of clothes helps too. He slides down the hallway butt naked whilst belting the chorus, before coming face to face with a cushiony chest. Blaine feels a hand touch his cock and he knows very well it’s not Kurt’s, years of intimate sex allowed him to remember just how Kurt feels. He looks up to see Finn’s face – a look of utter confusion mirrored back. Blaine pulls away before looking around and seeing Mr and Mrs Hummel-Hudson standing to the left. Next to them is a very confused, albeit slightly embarrassed Kurt. And oh my God… Blaine’s standing butt naked in the living room with all his in-laws in the same room. He can’t really cover himself up because if he covers his ass, his cock is on display for Finn to see, and vice versa.

“Oh hello… everybody, I didn’t hear you guys come in…” Blaine talks lamely. This has got to be the most embarrassed Blaine has ever felt, and that’s saying something considering he serenaded a guy at a Gap Store and oh my god, his father-in-law has seen the same cock he fucks Kurt with and… oh this is just so messed up. Blaine tries to run back down the hallway, but the trail of water he left from the bottom of his feet causes him to slip forward and now his ass is sticking up into the air…

~

“Just fucking kill me…” Blaine mutters before jumping up and running cautiously back into the bedroom.

Kurt watches as his husband runs down the hallway, his mind crashing with embarrassment and slight thirst. He’s seen his husband naked plenty of times before, but the way the water rolled down his neck and across his chest and… nope he can’t pop a boner. They can’t both become a puddle of embarrassment right now, especially not in front of his dad. Oh God his dad… how’s he going to react.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that. Blaine gets really enthusiastic when he’s in the shower and…” Kurt gulps, not really knowing what to say. His dad just looks like he’s in a constant state of perplex, his step mom weirdly enough is smiling. Maybe it’s just how she copes with feeling embarrassed… And Finn… oh god he’s never hearing the end of this. “So er… can I get you guys anything?”

~

Blaine emerges from the bedroom ten minutes later, dressed in a simple black t-shirt and skinny jeans. His hair is still slightly damp but he didn’t want to wait too long before coming out. He knows from experience the longer you wait to face something, the more embarrassed you get. Blaine slowly walks into the living room and he feels every set of eyes burning daggers into his body. There’s a wildly hot blush which fills his cheeks, and he tries speaking but he just keeps stammering over his words, “So er- Mr Hummel, how have you been?” He tries to deflect the attention, failing amicably. Blaine can’t help notice the way Finn keeps staring at his crotch, and it’s slightly unnerving until he remembers that Finn actually touched him there. Oh my God… my husbands step-brother touched my fucking cock. Blaine feels as if he’s in some strange porno, and he doesn’t know what to do. Does he apologise to Finn, or just not bring it up?

“I’m sorry Finn about… well you know.”

“No it’s cool dude. I’ve never touched someone else’s until now… so yeah it’s a little strange. No big deal though, could’ve happened to anyone.”

“Right…” Mr Hummel speaks and Blaine just wants to crawl up into a ball and die. This is so embarrassing.

In a moment of clarity, Blaine just surrenders to the experience. He can’t change what just happened, nor is he embarrassed about his body. Let’s just be adults about it and move on, right?

“Okay look, I didn’t want you guys to see that as much as you guys didn’t want to experience that so let’s just laugh about it and move on.” Blaine laughs, attempting to dissolve the shock everyone’s feeling. Kurt laughs with him and before he knows it, everyone’s smiling.

“So what brings you guys here to New York?” Blaine asks. They talk about how Mr Hummel wanted to see Kurt, and that Carol’s never really been to New York before so they decided to make it a family trip. Finn’s been in some funk since him and Rachel broke up and so he decided to tag along. The topic of conversation moves on from New York to Kurt’s job at Vogue and Blaine’s role in an upcoming musical. Everything feels completely normal, as if his in-laws didn’t just see him dancing around butt naked. Blaine gets up to fish his phone form the bedroom, leaving Kurt and his family alone for a bit.

~

“So Kurt… Blaine’s er… packing shall we say…” Finn jokes as he hits Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt snorts, his coke starting to run down and out through his nose. That’s _not_ what he was expecting.

“Erm…” Kurt dries his nose with a tissue, “Yes he is.” Kurt laughs. He can’t believe he’s talking to his step-brother about his husbands dick size. This is beyond strange.

“Guess you’re lucky to find someone so… well-endowed…” Finn waggles his eye-brows and Kurt snorts again. Coke comes running out of his nose for the second time; feeling embarrassed for the umpteenth time.

“Oh God Finn, just shut up.” Kurt scolds, attempting to hold back his laughter. He knows Blaine is _big,_ but he’d rather not speak to Finn of all people about it. Kurt smacks his brother on the shoulder, trying to shut his brother up when his Dad turns to him,

“What you guys speaking about?”

“Oh nothing, just talking about Blaine's package…” Finn annoyingly grins at Kurt. Is it possible to have a love-hate relationship with your brother, because seriously… why would anyone say that to their step-dad. Kurt can see the several stages of confusion that his dad goes through, before that infamous blush creeps up his neck and he stammers out,

“Oh…” That’s it. He’s going to kill Finn.

Blaine walks back into the living room with his phone in his hand.

Correction: He’s going to kill Finn _and_ Blaine.


End file.
